micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:MichałRadecki
(Przeniesione z poprzedniego konta) Polska centrala Analogicznie do Central Wikii, która działa głównie w języku angielskim, 18 czerwca powstała centrala w języku polskim. Ma ona skupiać wszystkich, którzy uczestniczą w rozwoju jednej lub większej ilości Wikii i którzy są zainteresowani współpracą między Wikiami, wymianą doświadczeń, doskonaleniem stron pomocy, poradników i zaleceń, czy po prostu wolnymi dyskusjami i uczestnictwem w życiu społeczności. Polska centrala powstała pod adresem pl.wikia.com i w tej chwili dopiero raczkuje. Zapraszam do odwiedzin i wzięcia udziału w jej tworzeniu i doskonaleniu. Proszę też o poinformowanie o projekcie innych użytkowników tej Wikii. Szoferka 03:14, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Uprawnienia Bardzo często tu bywasz. Czy nie chciałbyś uprawnień administratora? Jeśli tak, zrobię stosowne głosowanie. Szoferka 07:32, 29 wrz 2006 (UTC) Bardzo chętnie ;) Nawet chciałem poprosić, ale zapomniałem :P MRadetzky :Ok, zobacz Micropedia:PUA/MRadetzky, a wolnej chwili przeczytaj poradnik administratora. Stronę dodałam do MediaWiki:Sitenotice, nie mam innego pomysłu na ogłoszenie. Szoferka 17:42, 30 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::Jesteś już administratorem (sysopem). Zapoznaj się z poradnikiem, jeżeli jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś. Proszę też, abyś nie zostawiał na swojej stronie przekierowania na artykuł w głownej przestrzeni, ponieważ ludzie mogą chcieć się z Tobą skontakować na Twojej stronie dyskusji. Szoferka 21:49, 7 paź 2006 (UTC) :::Dzięki wielkie. I sorki za przekierowanie, mój błąd, poprawiłem ;) Poradnik zaliczyłem. Myślę że nie zrobię tu zbyt wielkiej rozwałki ;) MRadetzky Wandalizm? Możesz zweryfikować tę kategorię i w ogóle cały wkład tego IP-ka? Szoferka 23:26, 19 gru 2006 (UTC) Jasne. Zaprzeczam, to nie wandal ;-) MRadetzky 19:41, 25 gru 2006 (UTC) :Ok, dzięki. Szoferka 20:04, 27 gru 2006 (UTC) Prośba Mógłbyś looknąć na art o Robercie? To znaczy, bo ja coś naskrobałem, ale wy wiecie więcej o jego historii w KS. No i trzeba utworzyć podstronę o Sarmatach Roku, skoro już przyznajecie takie tytuły =] Z góry dzięki Mori 19:19, 25 gru 2006 (UTC) : Postaram(y) się coś znaleźć. Co do obecnego zalążka - umieszczanie grafiki "Sarmata Roku" wydaje mi się zbędne. --Michaelus 21:10, 25 gru 2006 (UTC) Chodzi o trizondal Prosiłbym o napisanie tam że ustrój to demokracja totalitarno-parlamentarna, gdyż taką elitą rządzącą jest rada królewska lae mamy też parlament. Link Cześć mógłbyś skasować tę stronę: http://micropedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sclavinia ja napisałem tam prośbę o skasowanie a ja nie wiem jaki jest szablon usunięcia ani nie mam technicznej możliwości usunięcia. Przy okazji co sądzisz teraz o mojej działalności na micro?--PawełW. 09:16, 25 lip 2007 (UTC) Re:Przeniesienie admina Załatwione. W przyszłości możesz także zwracać się w takich sprawach do Community teamu. Szoferka 18:26, 1 lis 2008 (UTC) Inf * WMPM no oznacza mapę Zeppa zapoczątkowaną przez tą umowe miedzy Dreamlandem, Scholandią i Sarmacją jak dobrze pamiętam i rozwijaną (jak dodawane lądy) przez niego. Samorozwijanie jak powstawanie państw na już znanej czesci świata. np Metropolis w Nowalu czy Herbaciarnia itp. To już ewoluuje samo on tylko zapoczątkował. A usuwanie lądów uwazam za duzą głupotę dlatego nie biore tego pod uwagę, (bo tak samo jak usuniecie nieaktywnej/zwieszonej Valhalli mozna usunąć 'ziemie niczyje' na Orientyce. I co nagle mammy tu morze bezsens. Świat jak odkrycia geograficzne, z Reala ma sens. Jezeli teren został dodany i zaakceptowany przez te państwo na WMPM tzn. że tak jest. Zepp jest tylko wykonawcą zlecenia usuwanie państw czy przemieszczanie od jego widzimisie to głupota. Tak nie wszyscy uznają ta mapę i pewnie zawsze ktoś się znajdzie komu coś nie bedzie pasowało. No przecież informacja na temat Kontynentu Wschodniego i mapa była razem z ta o UKW. Sam dodałes teraz najnowszą Zeppa. Do tego jest ten szablon z państwami itd. A to tez dla jednych jest prawda dla innych nie. Tak samo jak istnienie Morvanu. O Micrze dałem tylko informację-ciekawostkę, ze jest coś takiego. Uzywam WMPM jako terminu geograficznego. Spójrzmy na polski (uzywajcy jednego z jezyków polskiego) mikroswiat - jako ogólna całośc i mamy: (z tego co Jaa wiem) 1. Leblandia i satelity - które umieszczają się na Pacyfiku w real świecie. 2. WMPM - te które chciały isniec na jednej mapie - świecie 3. inne odizolowane jak Gotzlandia czy Rohan które istnieją w necie na innych zasadach. Wiem, że Al Farun został aklimatyzowany/przeniesiany na WMPM bo był jedna z satelit Leblandii. * No to jednak mówisz, ze np. taka Herbaciarnia, Sweet Brokacik, Oftopowo, Zielone Wyspy to nie sa państwa? No dlatego wprowadzam te szersze pojecie frakcja dla tych którzy tak mocno rozrózniają co jest co. Np. Winktown nie dostało się do UKW bo tamci stwierdzili ze nie sa mikronacją lub za mało mikronacją. Ale to-Winktown istnieje zajmuje okreslone teryt. ma kontakty z innymi, jest odrebne i samostanowiace. I np. oni z tego powodu wymazują taki twór. Opisuję to szerszym pojeciem frakcja i ono juz sie pojawia. Jak podałem przykłady w realnym swiecie sa tez takie niby państwa które takich europejskich norm/pojecia nie spełniały a jednak istaniały i miały sie dobrze, do tego stawiały im opór i dypolmatycznie nie mozna było im zaprzeczyć. A w dyplomacji na szczeblu panstwowym własnie o to chodzi. * terytorium powiernicze tak jak i pojecie frakcja chce wprowadzić dla lepszego zrozumienia o co chodzi i o tej fachowosci i dokładności jesli cos istnieje to nie chce temu zaprzeczyć tylko opisac w ten sposób by mozna to było ując. Nie spełnia tych warunków mikronacjii - tak no fakt. Ale istnieje (niekiedy dłuzej i bardziej aktywnie od nie jednej mikronacjii) dlatego opisuję w innym zakresie tu w szerszym pojeciu i wtedy one spełniają te warunki. Obrazowo - To tak jak z klasyfikacją zwierzat Strunowce/Kregowce/Ssaki bo taki nietoperz czy kangur nie sa tym samym łozyskowiec - torbacz a wszystko to Ssaki. Re Re Inf: * No tak fakt. Zepp podpisuje swoje mapy Wirtualny Świat i umieszcza tam tą czesc WMPM ale tez na OPMie jest mowa o WMPM i jest pokazywana mapa Zeppa. Pozatym taka Brugia posiadając Mersję czy Sarmacja z Triland i Trizondal akceptuje ją, jak nie oficjalnie to w działaniach. Zepp jest tez przeciez gł. Kartografem OPMu. Skoro badam jakąs rzecz a na opisanie jej czy klasyfikację nie ma żadnych powszechnie znanych słów wprowadzam je by to opisać. - Rozumiesz? Tak jak z tym typem co był w Zoo i mówi co widział Słoń - to taki duży koń z trąbą, Żyrafa to taki koń z długą szyją. (tak wygląda te powszechnie znane) Ja wiem, że Słoń i Żyrafa to nie koń i to opisuję odpowiednimi do tego słowami i oczywiscie tak bedzie, że je wprowadzam jesli nikt inny ich nie uzył lub nie stały się na tyle znane. Dobra podziały na takie "grupy w polskim mikroświecie są" jak Leblandia i satelity, WMPM traktatowe, Wirtualny Świat wg. Zeppa. - to jak proponujesz nazywać ta mapę Zeppa - Wirtualny Świat ? * Ok, to inaczej. Słuchaj obok Winktown usytuowane są takie twory jak Herbaciarnia, Zielone Wyspy, Sweet Brokacik, Offtopowo, ostatnio Polnikania. W innych regionach Castellomonte, Tuolelenkka, Erboka fantasy, Krakozja - Jak je opisać? * To widzisz to o Micropedii myślałem inaczej. Nie jak o ksiązce o Nietoperzach tylko o tym co się dzieje w Mikronacjach. To co one tworzą czym są opisującą wszystko co się tam dzieje tez nietoperze udające słonie. Czy kontakty Nietoperzy z innymi Zwierzętami i jakimi. System Gosp który został wprowadzony tez był napoczatku odrzucany, nawet niekótrzy twierdzili, że te które go posiadają to nie są mikronacjami. ReRrrre Inf: Dla ścisłości to bo samo "mapa Zeppa" to jak Mapa Mikry, skrót niewłasciwy myślowy. O Orientyce czytnąłem gdzieś na forum chyba w Austro-Węgrzech? albo Winktown chodziło o drogę Transorientica. Orient = wschodni. Zacząłem jej też używać jest taka bardziej rzeczowa (osobista) niż nazwa Kontynent Wschodni. Gdzie? np. http://pulswinktown.wordpress.com/ No tak to jest mniej znana nazwa w pewnych kręgach jedynie i tyle. To widzę, że nie mam co tu robić skoro nie mogę opisać tego co ktoś wymyslił (słowo kreuje rzeczywistość) nawet jako swojego kraju. Tylko dlatego, że nie jest popularne. A popularne to to co mówi wielka 3 czy 5. I forum.mikronacje.info Chciałem byc dokładny i opisywac też to co się dzieje na tym samym terenie z definicyjnymi mikronacjami i ma wiele powiązań. Tak to bedzie to nie pełne, przyjmójące tylko mały fragment tego co się dzieje w tym mikronacyjnym świecie i okolicy. ;/ Może i ja sie wtrącę Pel, słuchaj. To jest encyklopedia, opisujemy fakty, a nie je tworzymy. Tworzyć, to można oddolnie. Kto używa nazwy "Orientyka"? Bardziej popularna jest Kontynet Wschodni i tyle. Każdy wie gdzie on jest, każdy JEGO szuka. Zacznijmy Lecha Wałęse wpisywac jako Bolek, a Jana Pawła II -Lolek. Wtedy będzie ok, bo w pewnych kręgach sie używa. --Mardred von Salvepol-Nova Vita 20:32, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) Może Re : Wiem czym jest encyklopedia, opisuje fakty. Chciałem wszystkie jakie krążą wokół Mikronacji. Jezeli jestem np. twórcą państwa i opisuje je, to tworzę te fakty. Tak ktoś nazywa coś Bolek i jeżeli to jest, to powinno być to wyjaśnione (opisane). Życzę wam miłego opisywania czegoś co niby, niby się nadaje niby nie spełnia, spełnia bo akurat ktoś tak uważa. Micropedia tyczy się takimi zasadami ok. Widocznie tworzę książkę badawczo-naukową nie encyklopedię. To sobie działajcie. Zawsze wierni i oddani bo na ORMO wychowani! Updonosze, że urzytkownik Cantalletto (czy jak mu tam) dopuścił sie dewastacji artykułu - [[Kazimierz Modliński] (wątpliwej zresztą jakości. Edycję cofnąłem. --Mardred von Salvepol-Nova Vita 13:24, 29 lis 2008 (UTC) Mam prośbę, proszę o skasowanie hasła "Bartosz Korczyński", gdyż dane dotyczące mojej osoby są zbyt dokładne. W przypadku wątpliwości, proszę o kontakt cubinsideme@interia.pl z góry dziękuję Usunięcie Dlaczego?, po co?, na cholerę?, z jakiego powodu? - usunąłeś stronę Cesarstwo Arctiq, Morinia ‎ i kategorię o tym państwie?‎ -co ma oznaczać "jedyny autor" ? ps. suuuper, że przejrzałęś listę mikronacji, jw. podaj powód usunięcia z listy Morinii?, Mazowsza, Stanów Zjednoczonych Afryki? i jak zobaczysz to lista jest alfabetycznie i państwa są wg. nazwy skrótowej, hasłowej a nie pełnej dlatego nie powinno widnieć Wolny Morvan tylko samo Morvan jak reszta. I czemu zostawiłeś Trizondal jak już jako taki nie funkcjonuje. Re: Usunięcie Znowu zagrywki co komu pasuje i kto jak uważa. (odechciewa mi się) Jak zobaczysz na kategorię państwa to dodałem też 2 inne historyczne i nieuznawane. Na Liście są wszystkie jakie istnieją aktywnie a później w innej kategorii możesz się zastanawiać czy to istnieje długo czy nie, czy jest (jakoby państwem czy czymś innym) stąd ta kategoria dla takich wątpliwości. Lista - nie przedstawia dorobku państwa tylko przedstawia aktualny stan polityczny (inaczej aktualne aktywne mikronacje/państwa). Micropedia nie spełnia swojej roli jest zaniedbana i zapuszczona, informacje są z przed wieku, a na artykuł mieśiąca jest "hit" prawie sprzed dwóch lat. I nic nie można znaleść. A co do twojej czepliwości (Arctiq i Morinia mają już dłużej niż mieś istnienia, nie tydzień). Co do listy to powinieś edytować to co przywróciłem i zmieniłem a nie anulować moje zmiany bo spójrz na historię oprócz tego, że przywróciłem te które nie słusznie usunąłeś to zrobiłem kilka innych zmian. Tak niepisanie uważasz (ps. dodaj info co ona uwzględnia) bo raczej się nie dogadamy wtedy Ja zrobię drugą i uwzglednie wszystko wg. innych warunków które będę brał pod uwagę. Na Micropedii ty jesteś tylko Guru czy jest ktoś inny? bo ustalmy zasady tak żeby widniały na wejściu przed napisaniem jakiegokolwiek tu artykułu na co łaskawość zezwala a na co nie.? ps. szkoda że nie ma alternatywnej Micropedii. ~~Pel Nander~~ Vandal ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 04:12, 10 cze 2009 (UTC) Klopot Mam maly problem. Uaktualniam informacje o Cesarstwo Tokugawana stronie Lista polskich mikronacji. Nie moge zmienic adresu, bo wtrynia mi sie filtr antyspamowy. Poprawny i aktualny adres to tokugawa.tk. Pozdrawiam, OkadaHatoyama 17:48, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Ludobójstwo Ciprofloksjan Towarzyszu, Najzupełniej nie rozumiemy powodu usunięcia tego hasła. Być może nie zgadzacie się z Wiedzą Ludową na temat przebiegu Wojny Wyzwoleńczej, jak i jej przyczyn. Nie znaczy to jednak, że micropedia ma być folwarkiem waszych przekonań - ma za zadanie obiektywnie opisywać wydarzenia. 77.236.0.6 19:04, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Ciprofloksjanin Moje artykuy usunięte!!! Moje artukuły ("Księstwo Hibijost", "Stanisław Drewienko", "Morze Hibijoskie") zostały usunięte!!! Pytam się: po co? Drewienko 13:41, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) Fussball Zeitug Proszę o usunięcie artykułu Fussball Zeitug, gdyż popełniłem błąd w tytule. Nie bardzo wiedząc jak można to naprawić, napisałem drugi artykuł pod właściwym tytułem: Fussball Zeitung. Przepraszam za sprawienie klopotu. Wiktor Marecki Ktoś niszczy mi moje artykuły Tak jak w tytule. Ktoś dodaje do mich artykułów głupie, bardzo głupie treści. Wszystko widać w historii artykułu Wolne Miasto Zadrzewie, oraz Zenon Listkiewicz. Można by go np. zbanować? moje artykuły Dlaczego pan usunąłą artykuł "Wolne Miasto Zadrzewie" i "Zenon Listkiewicz", oraz kategorie "Zadrzewie" i "Zadrzewianie" 12:47, paź 30, 2010 (UTC)Listkiewicz Porządki dotyczące uprawnień Jako że jesteś jedynym aktywnym administratorem, piszę do Ciebie w następującej sprawie: na tej wikii jest obecnie 5 użytkowników z funkcją admina, 2 biurokratów oraz jeden użytkownik, któremu takie uprawnienia by się nadały. Z takiej racji, że biurokraci są nieaktywni od dawna, nie ma okazji do tego, żeby zmienili komuś uprawnienia. Zamierzam więc zgłosić tę sprawę do staffa, tyle, że wcześniej chcę mieć jakieś stanowiska kierownictwa strony. Moje propozycje są następujące: * MichałRadecki: +biurokrata * MRadetzky: -sysop * Muggler: -biurokrata, -sysop * Pel Nander: +sysop * Szoferka: -biurokrata, -sysop * Tomta1: -sysop Dzięki temu, Muggler, Szoferka i ja stracilibyśmy wszystkie uprawnienia, Twoje stare konto również pozbyłoby się flagi admina. Ty zostałbyś nowym biurokratą (o ile chcesz wpadać na Micropedię częściej niż Muggler ;P), a Pel Nander zyskałby uprawnienia administratora. Zatem całe kierownictwo strony składałoby się z dwóch osób: Ciebie (biurokrata, admin) i Pel Nander (admin). Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to zgłoszę to staffowi. tomta1 [✉] 21:56, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) No cóż, Muggler nie wchodził na Wikię ani razu od 10 miesięcy, wątpię, żeby admin mu się na cokolwiek przydał. Ale pozbycie się z jego konta flagi biurokraty przynajmniej coś ułatwi (późniejsze ściągnięcie flagi admina). Co do pierwszego pytania: na stronie Specjalna:Statystyka, na dole jest "zrzut bazy danych". Ostatni zrzut był tydzień temu, więc jest dość świeży. Jeśli chodzi o drugie pytanie, to niestety nie da się nic zrobić. Obecnie na wszystkich wikiach (no, prawie...) panuje "wszechwpaniały" oasis i admini nie mają już możliwości zmiany skórki na danej Wikii (można się pobawić w Specjalna:ThemeDesigner w "dostosowywanie" oasisa pod swoją stronę). We własnych preferencjach możesz przywrócić Monobooka, ale to tylko prywatnie - nie da się ustawić innej skórki globalnie. Czyli plan jest taki: * MichałRadecki: +biurokrata, * MRadetzky: -sysop, * Muggler: -biurokrata (sysop tymczasowo zostaje), * Pel Nander: +sysop, * Szoferka: -biurokrata, -sysop, * Tomta1: -sysop. W związku z tym, że stracę prawa admina nie zamierzam tutaj się pokazywać nazbyt często. Zawsze możesz się na mnie natrafić na Grand Theft Auto Wiki lub innych stronach napisanych na mojej stronie usera. Codziennie jestem na kanale IRC Wikii Polska, więc jak masz problemy techniczne wbijaj śmiało ;). tomta1 [✉] 15:16, lis 24, 2010 (UTC) Upiększanie Czołem! Polecam zajrzenie na stronę – można w prosty sposób upiększyć wygląd tej wiki. Na pewno masz kilka pomysłów. :) Powodzenia i miłego edytowania! A w razie problemów, nie wahaj się pisać na . :) Pozdrawiam, TOR 15:39, lis 24, 2010 (UTC) problemy 1. Nie ma szablonów, to co Pan przedstawił to takie prawie nic. Jedyny chyba szablon o państwie musiałem stworzyć sam na podstawie wikipedii. 2. Nie da się edytować. Daję edytuj i zamiast normlanie jak na wikipedii wyskakiwać mi "kod", wyskakuje to co na stronie, tyle że mogę to usuwać, co jest utrudnieniem. Do tego jak szablon raz stworzę to drugi raz go nie zedytuję.. Aleksy 865 01:13, gru 13, 2010 (UTC)